


Why Spencer Reid Is Scared Of Dogs.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha!Hotch, BAU but gideon is an unsub and reid is a victim, DARRRRK, Dark fic, Depression, Dog sex, Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Sexual Slavery, So Strange, Suicidal Thoughts, beastiality, gideon is a bad guy, he gets breasts during pregnancy too, implied suicidal thoughts, not everyone has secondary genders only some, omega!Spencer, so much dark stuff, spencer literally gets inpregnated by a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gideon's cabin in the woods is finally found by the team they find some things there that they could never of imagined about their mentor, things they wished they had never seen. With Gideon in the wind and no sign of him the team decide to investigate the barking from around back</p><p>Then they find Spencer. </p><p> </p><p>(The darkest, most triggering story that has ever come to my mind. WARNINGS for rape, self harm, beastiality, drug use and so much ANGST)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I make myself cringe sometimes
> 
> the amount of posting problems I had with this chapter, this was supposed to be double the size of this but ugh

Hotch had been sat at home spoon feeding Jack mashed potatoes on a rare day off when Garcia had called, there had been no pet names, no chirpy hello, just Garcia's flat tone. 

"We may have a problem, the sexual crimes unit is here, they're looking for Gideon" she said quietly, probably so no one would notice her warning her boss about her fellow team mate "Hotch, they have a warrant" she hissed worriedly

Jessica had been there within 15 minutes to look after Jack and Hotch had been another 10 minutes to the emergency meeting place, the place they all went if something internal popped up. Everyone was there, JJ and Morgan, Emily and Penelope but no Jason. 

"We think he's gone, boss, Garcia can't get a track on him and he's not at home" Emily told him as Hotch got out of his car, stepping out into the dimly lighted abandoned car park

"No word from him?" Hotch asked though he was unsurprised 

"He's in the wind for the moment, but they've got Kevin tracking his cell phones, cars, credit cards, everything. He's trying to stall but there's only so much he can do" Garcia said

"You know where he'll be, Hotch" Morgan said, he looked stern and angry, Hotch knew that Morgan would take the accusations seriously. Morgan was the kind of guy who mostly believed people were guilty until proven innocent. 

"The cabin" the team leader nodded, Gideon didn't know that he knew where his cabin was but Hotch had once slipped a spare phone of his inside the boot and tracked it all the way out to the middle of the woods "if we go now we'll get there before nightfall"

.........

On the 3 hour drive down JJ told Hotch everything she knew about the accusations. Apparently a whole team from the sexual crimes department came storming in with two SWAT agents for back up and a signed warrant as proof. It had just been JJ, Morgan and Garcia in the bullpen as the team had stormed in, they had barged into Gideon's office and ransacked it looking for evidence, Kevin was slowly working through the computer searching for stuff as they spoke.

By the time they reached Gideon's cabin it was getting pretty late in the day, they only had about an hour until sunset and it was mid summer meaning that even if it was dusk the sun was still blazing. Once that sun had gone down for an hour or two however they knew it'd get pretty chilly pretty fast. 

"No car" JJ noted as the two black SUV's turned up beside the cabin

Gideon had an old modelled green jeep that he used down here and a horse trailer that he connected to the back of it from time to time, but neither was here. They got out of their cars and approached the house, Hotch knocked loudly but after a 5 minutes he still had no response

"Jason!?" He called through the door but still nothing "Gideon, where are you!!" He shouted knowing that if his old friend wasn't here then he'd definitely fled the scene

"He's gone, isn't he?" Garcia said quietly, tears in her eyes. She had her walkman that Gideon had given to her on her belt, the ear buds around her neck

"He's ran away, hasn't he?" She sniffled as Morgan pulled her close and petted her blonde and pink hair

They could hear dogs barking from behind the house, at first only one or two barks but it was steadily getting louder now, something was disturbing them. 

"Gideon breeds dogs right?" Emily remembered "aren't they his pride and joy? I'm surprised he'd leave them behind"

"I wouldn't be surprised if we went around there and he was just there feeding them" Morgan said optimistically, trying to cheer up Garcia "hey babydoll, wanna pet some puppies?"

They found the side gate unlocked, all three padlocks were left unhooked. They went through, Hotch and Emily's hands on their guns. There was a weird atmosphere here and it was spooking them out, apart from the howling of dogs there were no other sounds, no music or radio, no voices. Just dogs barking. 

The backyard of Gideon's cabin was huge. There was around an acre of land with a big wooden and metal fence around it, 8ft high. Then along the back of the house was a row of big concrete dog kennels filled with big black and chocolate labrodores and golden retrievers. There was 15 kennels in total, the breeding pairs were paired up by now and 8 of the kennels were for breeding, 4 were for other dogs, 2 for puppies and the last was the biggest kennel. 

The last kennel was filled with alpha dogs, Hotch, as an alpha human could smell their sents. They were hungry and horny and frustrated. 

"It reeks of dog shit round here" Emily complained

They passed the first 2 kennels, they were for puppies but they were empty, no puppies yet apparently. The next 4 kennels were for the other dogs, supposedly 3 dogs in each, but weirdly they were empty also. The next 8 kennels were supoosed to be breeding kennels but they were only filled with omegas, omegas in heat without any alphas. 

"Oh my God!" Garcia shrieked when she saw the last kennel

Inside was 10 alpha male dogs, twice as less as there should of been but that really wasn't the problem.

The alphas were growling and fighting one another for breeding privileges, Hotch could tell, figuring outwho was top dog now that their original alpha was gone. Fur and blood was everywhere as they fought but again, not the point. 

In the center of the cage was a young omega, shivering and bound. A HUMAN omega, a boy! His knees were spread wide and were chained to the floor to hold them in place, his hole presented and displayed for the dogs, it was red and puffy and leaking with cum, the sticky fluid had dripped down his thighs and was pooling on the floor from the sheer amount of it. His hands were also chained to the floor but his palms, like the skins of his knees, were scraped and bleeding. The boys head was hanging low, his long shaggy hair hiding his face. His neck had been bitten repeatedly and the blood had dribbled down his collar bone and between his breasts

His breasts!

The boy was heavily pregnant, his swollen belly hanging low and almost touching the ground. He looked ready to drop and Hotch could only pray they were human young inside of him. 

"We have to get him out of there!" Morgan shouted as he and the others raced over to the bars

"It's padlocked!" JJ exclaimed as they tried to pry open the door, then they saw to their horror that a large black lab was sniffing around the boys behind, obviously preparing to mount

The omega didn't move apart from the shaking, his arms and thighs trembling from extended use, Hotch realised with a sick feeling in his stomach that the boy was oobviously trained to hold still and take it 

"Stand back!" Hotch pulled out his weapon and everyone stepped away as he shot the lock off

As soon as the door was open 9 alpha male dogs came running out to greet their visitors, looking for fuss and food and to run around in the long grass. The last alpha was bburied balls deep inside the pregnant boy. Hotch dived inside the kennel and grabbed his collar, yanking it back in hopes of stopping it popping it's knot

The dog yelped and snapped it's jaws at him while the young boy cried out in pain, they had joined. They wouldn't be breaking apart for another 40 minutes at the least. 

"Get it off of him!" Garcia sobbed, tears were ruining her mascara

"He can't, babydoll, they're tied... we'll have to wait now" Morgan pulled the tech analyst to his chest and let her hide her face in his shirt, staining it with running make up

"Can't you break them apart?" Emily begged from the kennel door, she was trying to keep the other dogs from going back in. She shut the gate leaving Hotch and JJ in the kennel. 

"Not without ripping him" Hotch shook his head as he kneeled down next to the pale boy

JJ crouched down by the boys head, where tears were dripping onto the concrete with tiny splashes. "Hello, sweetheart..." she murmured softly as she pushed the shaggy hair away from his face 

His eyes were closed but were red and watery from crying, his cheeks dirty and tear stained. But his mouth- his mouth was stretched open by a rubber ring, his held open his lips whilst covering his teeth

"Oh god" JJ gasped when she saw the dried cum all over the boys lips, chin and cheeks

The omega whimpered when the woman placed a gentle hand on his chin, trying to angle his face up so she could remove the equipment from his mouth . "Let me" Hotch swapped places with her "I need you to stoke his back, pet him like you would a dog, soothe him" he instructed the blonde and JJ reached out to run her palm over the bruised and scratched skin of his back

"Omega, I'm going to remove this ring from your mouth. Nod if you understand" 

it was weak but the boy nodded

"Good boy, that's it.." Hotch slid a finger into the stretched open mouth and slowly began to remove the rubber, allowing the boy to close his mouth "good omega, well done. We are here to help, okay? We just have to wait until this little guy comes untied then we can move you, get you cleaned up. But for now my friends are going to bring you some water and blankets and a screwdriver to get these chains off. Sounding okay to you? Not for me if you mouth is too dry to speak"

The boy nodded and whimpered as the dog shifted, the large paws digging into his ribs again, squeezing his large belly. His eyes were still closed and he continued to shake profusely. 

"Morgan go break the door down so Garcia can find some water, I'll grab the blankets from the carwhile you get the tools" Emily instructed and the three set about it quickly

The dog started to thrust a little, it's hips jerking. The boy arched his back and whined in discomfort but it wasnt until JJ touched his stomach that the omega turned nasty. His eyes flew open and he began to struggle against the chains, he growled threateningly in his chest and snapped his aching jaws toward the girl making her stumble back

"W-what?" JJ looked at Hotch in shock

"Pregnant omegas are protective of their young, born or not.... human or not" Hotch warned her

"I just wanted to take the pressure off a little! " she defended

Hotch was petting the boys hair comfortingly while he cried softly "he won't be able to tell, he's so far in his own headspace I doubt if he'll remember his own name"

Garcia returned with water, closely followed by Emily with blankets. They arranged the blankets beneath the boy while Hotch carefully bottlefed him water

"Easy, easy" Hotch chided as the boy gulped down big mouthfuls, spilling half of it down his chin. Hotch cradled the kids jaw while tipping the bottle, helping him to drink a little slowly. The omega jerked when Emily's arm brushed his belly, the movement pulled in the knot and his mouth fell open in a silent cry of pain. "Ssh, kid, ssh, you're alright. We ain't gonna hurt you or your babies, you're safe now"

The boy suckled at the bottle until it was empty and Garcia left to refill it just as Morgan returned from the shed looking pale but a sscrewdriver in his hands "when the sexual crimes unit gets here tell them to look in the shed" Morgan muttered sadly as he unscrewed the chains around the boys knees before then doing the hands

They threw the chains across the kennel, the loud noise making the boy jump again and groan. 

"I need you to come down onto your forearms now, omega" Hotch said as he massGed the insides ofthe boys elbows hoping to loosen up the stiff joints. The omega did as he was told, lowering his front half down. His fat belly touched the ground butthe fluffy blankets protected the babies from the concrete "there you go, that takes the pressure off a little, hm"


	2. Chapter 2

"I need you to come down onto your forearms now, omega" Hotch said as he massaged the insides of the boys elbows hoping to loosen up the stiff joints. The omega did as he was told, lowering his front half down. His fat belly touched the ground but the fluffy blankets protected the babies from the concrete "there you go, that takes the pressure off a little, hm"

The boy bowed his head down to rest his forehead against his fists, still crying quietly whenever the dog shifted. Emily had taken to holding the dog's hips to keep it still but the omega was still whimpering. 

Morgan had called it in, they had no choice but to do it. The accusations had to be true, unless this was a set up, someone trying to frame Gideon for this but all the clues pointed to the older mentor. An ambulance was on it's way along with an omega specialist and the sexual crimes unit. They'd be here soon, the ambulance wqs set to be here in 20 minutes because it was so far into the woods but the SC unit would be 2 hours. 

"I think the knot is deflating" Emily spoke up whilst Morgan worked on the tight screws that held the knee chains in place

"It should be any minute now" Hotch nodded

"It looks like it hurts" Garcia sniffed, she was sat opposite JJ, gently petting the boy too but angled so that she couldn't see his lower half. 

"He's an omega, his body is built to take knots, it's only painful when the knot is pulled too early" Hotch explained, as an alpha himself he too had a knot so he knew quiet a bit about it. 

The knot had deflated a fraction, not enough to be pulled out but enough for some of the dogs sticky cum to leak out. It dribble down the boys already caked thighs and joined the pool on the floor between the omegas knees. Morgan was close enough to see the pool growing, the chains around the boys knees were slippery with sperm, its why he was having such a tough time to get them off. 

Another 5 minutes passed before Morgan had finally removed the restraints, throwing them across the cage to join the others "fucking finally" he grumbled and wiped his hands on the blanket

Hotch could tell JJ wanted to go back to the car and get the wet wipes she kept in the glove compartment to clean the omega up a little but all the dirt classed as evidence, even the dog cum, they would be able to tell how long the boy had been kept like this by how long the sperm had been there. 

The omega squeaked and cried as the knot deflated completely, filling him up to the brim with a last spurt of milky seed. The team quickly got the dog to dismount and they shoved it out of the kennel where it happily ran off with the others. The boy however was sobbing into his arms but stayed as still as he could with his ass still in the air. 

"I want youto move up slightly, omega" Hotch said, he wanted to move the boy away from the pool of cum "can you crawl forward onto the blanket for me?"

The boy was stiff and it took some agonising movements but he got his bruised knees onto the tartan blanket. "Good boy, well done" Hotch praised "now lay down on your side"

He did as he was told and lowered himself down onto the soft blanket, shivering as the air started to turn a little colder. He curled up into a ball with his arms around his protruding stomach and his legs pulled up towards him. Hotch grabbed the other blanket and draped it over the shaking form while Garcia and Morgan ran to meet the ambulance. Things moved quickly then as the paramedics rushed in with the omega specialist. The woman in her 40's with a slightly plump frame and greying brown hair ushered the team away as she bent down to introduce herself to the boy "My name is Helen, I'm an omega specialist. What's your name darling?" She asked, her voice warm and comforting The boy just sobbed and clutched at his stomach, he was too unresponsive for her to do anything. Her comforting words and petting did nnothing for the traumatised kid. The paramedics were quick to get him into the ambulance and rush him to hospital. The team were close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy talks!

Things at the hospital weren't going well for anyone. 

Hotch had been feeling overly protective of the boy since they had found him chained up in that cage so having to stay behind whilst they carted the boy off was aggravating. The team were all sat or pacing in the waiting room, all feeling sick, dirty and guilty. They had seen some terrible, terrible things in their jobs but this... this was done by one of their own! Their mentor of sorts! How didn't they see this! Why didn't they see how sick and twisted Gideon really was? The man talked about his dogs a lot, how he loved them, loved going out to see them, pet them, breed them... Hotch could faintly remember a converstation they had had a while back, Gideon had been so excited that he'd been genuinely smiling. They had got two weeks holiday and Gideon had told the team he'd recently bought a new breeding omega, pedigree and expensive. Hotch realised now that the breeding omega was the boy they had found. The conversation must of been around a year old now. 

Also, two nurses had been bitten. Apparently the boy wasn't fond of the omega specialist who thought that just because they were fellow omegas they could prod and poke him all they liked.

Garcia had brought in her laptop with her and had done some digging around, and after three hours she had found their boy. 

Spencer Reid, 18 and from Las Vegas. He'd been reported missing 18 months ago by his college friend Ethan. Spencer was working on his second degree when he'd suddenly disappeared without a trace. The college was devastated to lose their best student, Spencer had been there since he was 15, after graduating Cal-Tech at 14 he had then gone to The University of Las Vegas to apparently "pass the time" until he was old enough to work. Top of all of his classes and straight A's, when Spencer had missed two days of lessons without calling in sick they knew something was up and called home. His mother, Diana Reid, was a paranoid schizophrenic and hadn't even noticed he was gone, his father had walked out years ago

It hadn't gone unnoticed by the team that the college was one that Gideon regularly went to for guest lectures. His tutor's consensus said that the boy showed signs of autism, most likely aspergers, but unfortunately his high IQ of 187 couldn't help him in his way of socialising. He was eager to please and looking for a father figure, Gideon could well of lured Spencer away in pretence of getting him into the BAU. 

"Spencer Reid?" A doctor came out looking disturbed

"That's us" Hotch stopped his pacing as the doctor joined them "how is he?"

"Traumatised and still not talking but physically there's no broken bones or ruptures. Just lots of scratches and bruises" the doctor told the group

"And the b-babies? Are they... human?" JJ asked meekly

"Here's the bad news.." the doctor said, his face solemn "they aren't human, which is a problem by itself"

"But?" Morgan pressed, his arm curled around Garcia

"The omega is severly malnourished and dehydrated, the puppies, 5 of them, won't make it" he said gravely

Garcia gave out a muffled cry from where her face was tucked into Morgan's shoulder and he hugged her tighter. 

"Will Spencer be okay?" Hotch asked worriedly

"Physically yes. We're hoping the pups will pass on while he's sedated, that way his mothering instincts won't be able to tell that he's lost them. Then we'll perform a caeseran and remove them. We aren't sure how the loss will effect him mentally since we're currently unsure of his full mental state" the doctor explained

"Christ.."

"Can we see him?" Hotch asked

"One person for now, he's drowsy from the drugs but he can still get overwhelmed easily" 

Hotch didn't ask if he could go first, he just went straight in without looking back. He pushed open the door slowly and slipped inside quietly. Spencer was laid out of the hospital bed looking tiny, pale and vulnerable, it pulled at Hotch's alpha instincts and he just wanted to take him home and put him in a nest to keep him safe. 

"Hi, Spencer. My name is Aaron Hotchner, remember me?" He smiled small as he took the seat beside the bed

Spencer nodded once, it looked like that's all he could manage. His eyes were red from a probable mix of crying and drugs, his thin arms were wrapped around his bulging stomach and Hotch remember what the doctors said about the pups not making it through the night. 

Spencer's lips parted as if he was going to say something but then he coughed a little, Hotch helped him to take a few sips of water. When his mouth wasn't so dry Spencer croaked hoarsely "I know you..." his voice sounded wrecked. He nodded towards the door "and... them..."

"My team?" Spencer nodded "have you met us or did you just hear about us?"

"Pictures... in his... h-house" he started to cough a little more and Hotch gave him some time to recover and catch his breath "he didn't like to t-talk about you... never mentioned work.." his words were slurred and his breathing a little laboured "I know what he did though... FBI"

Hotch nodded in affirmation "that's right, but we're gonna catch him, get you some justice. Do you know where he's gone? Did he ever mention a place he'd go?"

"He took the dogs" Spencer frowned, his eyes going glassy.

Hotch frowned too, why would Gideon take only a few of the dogs? Why not take Spencer? "Do you know why?"

"Mine" A tear slipped down his cheek "they were mine" the dam burst then and the waterworks began, tears flowing down his cheeks as he started to sob again

He understood, those dogs must of been Reid's pups once and he'd taken them so he could start over again in another state. Puppies born from human omegas were supposed to be the most valuable, easy to train and strong. Gideon had taken the most expensive dogs and ran. 

Hotch stroked Spencer's hair from his face and whispered soothing words in his alpha tone " _ssh omega.. you're safe now, I'll keep you safe_

"Alpha..." Spencer whined brokenly

He was going to keep him safe, he promised himself he would keep this boy safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch stayed by the boys side whilst he slept, making sure he was breathing okay and keeping an eye out for any spots of blood on the blinding white sheets, blood would be a sure indicator that Spencer had miscarried. Hotch couldn't even tell if Spencer having a miscarriage was a bad thing or not because it would be traumatic for the boy but... wouldn't giving birth to something that wasn't even human be traumatic too? 

There were a lot of black market rings all over the world that breeded human omegas with alpha dogs, omega dogs were seen as too dopey and stupid and untrainable so a lot of rich dog owners preferred pups birthed by the more intelligent human omegas. It was sick, it made Hotch want to vomit at the thought of caging up human beings amd forcing them to- 

He shuddered. Spencer looked too young to have gone through the market, Gideon must of picked him up straight from college, that sick bastard. Hotch had already sworn to his self that if he ever saw Jason ever again he was going to beat the shit out of him. He was sure everyone else on the team had made a similar promise too. 

Nurses came in and out during the first few hours Spencer was alseep, checking his IV and making sure there was no blood. One of them had told Hotch to go home because visiting hours were long over but his death glare fixed up any problems there. 

It was just passed midnight when the omega started to murmur and groan in his sleep, it was quiet and incoherent but still painfully obvious that he was suffering with nightmares. Hotch wondered what the nightmares were about, if he was scared of the dogs or of Gideon, or both. Because that's what was going on, right? Spencer was having a nightmare, wasn't he? Or- or was he groaning in pain?

Even in the dark Hotch was able to see the dark patches on the white sheets, seeping into the fabric and growing larger. Hotch's chest felt tight and he was frozen for a moment, reaching out to touch the sheets just to check but his fingers came back damp, sticky and red. 

He was quickly on his feet and out of the room, calling for a nurse. "I need a doctor! Can we have a doctor in here?!" His shouting woke up Derek and JJ from where they'd fallen asleep on each other in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs

"W-what? What's going on?" JJ blinked, startled

"Spencer's losing the pups" Hotch said, his voice tight with worry

"Go back in, I'll get the doctor" Derek said jumping to his feet and scurrying off down the hallway with JJ close behind

Hotch didn't need telling twice, he darted back into the room and turned on the lamp beside the bed not wanting to wake Spencer up even though he was on enough morphine to keep him out. 

Spencer was sweating and grimacing and the blood was flowing from underneath the sheets. Hotch pulled the sticky sheets away, shoving them down at the end of the bed. The doctor was in the next moment, ushering him out of the room while a bunch of nurses came in wheeling a trolley. "We have to get him to the theatre, Mr Hotchner, we're going to give him a cesarean."

\---

It was hours later, it was dawn now. Derek and JJ had fallen back to sleep on each other but Hotch had no such luck. His inner alpha instincts were screaming at him that the unbonded omega needed an alpha during the birth to keep him calm, but of course it wasn't really a birth and Spencer wasn't even conscious. So Aaron just gritted his teeth and counted the minutes. 

It was around 8am when Spencer's doctor found them again, Hotch didn't bother waking his two teammates but instead left them to sleep, he'd fill them in when they woke up. 

"How is he?" Hotch asked

"Mr Reid will make a full physical recovery" the white coated doctor said

"Just physically?" He frowned

"Like I said before, we're unsure of his full mental state and until we are we can't be sure how he'll recovery mentally" the man said sorrowfully and Hotch nodded in understanding

"So the procedure went well?" He wanted confirmation

"As well as we expected. Spencer didn't wake or suffer too much blood loss. He's got 12 stitches vertically from his navel to bellybutton, but they should heal perfectly fine." The doctor explained "None of the pups survived, as we expected but they have been taken down to the morgue in case the omega would like to hold a funeral for them"

"Thank you" Aaron said sincerely "when can I see him?"

"He's not awake yet but you can go in if you like, just remember that when he wakes up he'll be disorientated but once he gets his bearings he'll realise that somethings missing" the doctor said "we can only predict how he'll react and we predict it'll be badly"

Hotch shook the man's hand and thanked him again before entering the hospital room. 

Spencer looked even smaller and even more vulnerable without his baby bump, his stomach was now flat but his arms still tried to curl around the non existent bump. Hotch sat down beside the bed and petted the boys hair, the nurses had washed it recently, he realised, because it wasn't matted with dirt and cum like it had been the first time he'd met Spencer. 

"Mm" Spencer groaned, making a frowny face in his sleep which was adorable in all ways

Hotch kept slowly stroking Spencers hair until the boy was awake enough to open his eyes. They were red and half lidded but open. Hotch moved down to Spencer's neck, tracing his fluttering pulse with his thumb, rubbing the skin gently. Spencer made a sound like a cat purring and Hotch had to smile at him

"Hey..." he said softly

"Hmm" Spencer hummed in greeting, too doped up to speak just yet. He tilted his head a little so Hotch could touch his neck and throat more, Hotch didn't look too much into that, Spencer was too stoned to realise how submissive and trusting that pose was or what it made alphas feel. 

He kept his fingers light as they touched the boys skin, omegas were known for their need of physical touch to keep them healthy so his fingers must of been comforting the sleepy omega. Hotch stroked and petted the boys throat, shoulders and hair for a while, doing all he could to keep Spencer calm and happy. The kid was radiating smells of safety but Hotch knew that would change soon enough. 

An hour later Spencer was sipping bottles of water and starting to become a bit more alert. 

Then he drifted a hand down to subconsciously rub his belly but found nothing there. Hotch saw his eyes widen and his whole body tense, his mouth falling open in shock. 

"N-no..." he trembled, he closed his eyes as he touched his flat stomach again "no...n-no" 

"Ssh, it's alright.." Hotch hushed, reaching out to cup his cheek,

"Where are they? Where- where are my b-babies?" The room started to fill with the stink of distressed omega "my babies?" His eyes were huge and watery, panicked and fearful

" _it's alright, Spencer_ " Hotch was using his alpha voice in attempt to keep him calm " _you're safe, you're okay_ "

"I don't care about me! Where are my babies?!" The tears sprung to his eyes as he shoved down the sheets and yanked up his hospital gown to expose himself and see the stitches in his stomach "what did they do to them?!"

Unphased by the sudden nudity Hotch cupped Spencer's face in both of his hands so he was making the boy look at him "calm down, Spencer, you need to breathe"

"I want my babies back! Please-please don't sell them! I want them back, they need me!" He sobbed

Soon the doctors were restraining him and sedating him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer boobies hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is nearly ready to be released from hospital! Nearly

The next time Spencer was lucid he refused to communicate. Sometimes he would nod or shake his head but he wasn't responding with words. His eyes were big and watery and Hotch had to refrain himself from describing them as "puppy dog eyes" because, well, that was completely inappropriate considering the circumstances. 

But the boy would stay curled up in the blankets, unmoving and quiet, whenever someone would enter he'd open his eyes and watch them without a word. He stared at the nurses cautiously every time they came in to check on him and whenever his doctor came in Spencer would pull the sheets up over his head and remain underneath until he went away. 

At least he didn't hide away from Aaron. Hotch didn't know if his alpha pride could take it if the omega refused to let him in the room. 

JJ came in that morning to hand Hotch a clean go bag and a coffee and Spencer watched her with big curious eyes from behind his covers. She smiled gently at him "Hey, Spence... how are you feeling?"

Spencer shrugged and stared longingly at the coffee she passed her superior. "How about you Hotch?" She asked quietly

"A shower and fresh air would be nice but I don't think I can bring myself to leave" he sighed but accepted the coffee with a grateful half smile

"There's a shower in there" the blonde nodded to the bathroom "and there's fresh air out there" she then nodded out the window "I could stay and keep Spence company?" 

Hotch thought about it for a moment. He'd been sat in this room for almost three days now, with the exceptions of toilet breaks and when Spencer went into surgery. Getting out of this room for a few minutes sounded good "okay" he finally agreed, his knees clicked as he stood up, his joints stiff

JJ sat down where he'd been "Derek took Emily to Garcia's place, I think their going to stick there for tonight" she explained

"So why are you still here?" Hotch asked as he rifled through the bag, finding some clean clothes, shampoo and a towel

"You're doing a good job looking after Spencer, but who's looking after you?" JJ grinned

Aaron smiled to himself as he zipped the go bag back up, shaking his head in amusement. When he'd straightened up he saw that Spencer was looking a little sleepy, he hoped the boy would finally get some rest, all the other times he'd slept it was because he'd been sedated. Hotch went for his shower, taking his time and letting the hot water melt the stiffness away. 

Once out of the shower, clean and dry, he saw JJ and grinned. 

She was sat on the side of the bed by Spencer's hip and quietly telling the young omega stories "So I met Will whilst on a job" she smiled, Spencer was looking up at her almost adoringly

Hotch decided it was best to quietly slip out of the room. 

 

.........

JJ saw Hotch leave the room from the corner of her eye but continued with her story, but Spencer whined in the back of his throat and stared at the door "hey, hey its alright, hes coming back" she told him softly

His eyes looked scared and worried, huge like dinner plates. JJ briefly wondered if that was natural or from all the drugs in his body. Spencer whined again looking lost "it's alright, Spence. Aaron's getting some air, he'll be right back"

To stop him from staring longingly at the door JJ laid down on the bed beside the boy, hoping it wouldn't spook him. But Spencer wasn't, if anything he was just confused. JJ couldn't believe how young he looked- how young he _was_ , only 18 and he'd already seen so much, been through so much. 

"Come on now" she said "would you like to talk? I can tell stories if you want but we can chat instead?" She offered

Spencer stared at her, pulling the covers up a little and playing with a thread nervously. "T-...tell me m-more about Will?" He asked meekly

"Of course" she grinned, normally a very private person but JJ didn't mind telling Spencer "so like I said, I met him on a job-"

The omega relaxed a little as he listened to the story. 

...........

When Hotch returned he had more coffee, three cups to be exact, he swung by and asked Spencer's doctor if he'd be allowed it and he'd been given the all clear. In fact, the doctor had given him the news that they might be releasing the omega tomorrow since there was nothing more they could do. Hotch had raced back to the room excited to tell them the news but almost dropped the coffees at the sight in front of him. 

JJ was on the bed with Spencer, an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him to her side while her other hand was rubbing his chest. Spencer was breathing a little raggedly, his face pressed into her neck but Hotch could see he was grimacing a bit

"Hey whats wrong?" He frowned as he set the coffees down

"Spencer says his chest is getting sore, its probably all the milk not getting used up" JJ told himas she rubbed just below his collarbone, enough to be comforting but not low enough to hurt his swelled breasts

Hotch had noticed that Spencer's breasts had swelled a little, he wasn't sure it was bad thing but the doctors hadn't mentioned it so he didn't think it would matter. He came and sat on the other side of the bed by Spencer's knee "do you want me to get the nurse?" He asked

Spencer shook his head, lifting it from JJ's neck enough to look at him. "No..." he said a little wobbly

"No? Why not?" He asked gently

"Don't wanna be milked..." he whispered "I dont like the suction cup things"

"You've had them before?" JJ frowned

Spencer nodded with another grimace "Jason.. Jason bottle fed my puppies, didn't want the pups getting swingfeet when they tried to feed" he explained

The thought of Gideon milking Spencer like some kind of farm animal was so twisted that Hotch wanted to punch something, but he pushed the anger down not wanting Spencer to scent it and get scared. "Okay, we wont get the nurse" he agreed "but your sore?"

He nodded "hurts" he said quietly, resting his cheek against JJ's shoulder

"I'm sure we can figure something out. The doctors are releasing you tomorrow, by the way" Hotch added

"Releasing me where?" Spencer frowned

"You'll be going home with Aaron, sweetie, so he can look after you until you're back on your feet" JJ said, petting his hair

"Oh" Spencer realised "that's okay?"

Hotch nodded "that's perfectly fine, Spencer. I've got enough room"

"No... no d-dogs?" He asked hesitantly

"No dogs, but I do have a son? Is that okay? He's two, his name is Jack" he told him

"You have a pup with your omega?" Spencer asked sleepily, his eyelids were starting to droop "two omegas in one house? I don't wanna upset-"

"It's alright, Spencer. It's just me and my son now, and now you too" 

Spencer just nodded tiredly, yawning and curling up to JJ's side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, I know, but I was taking a break. Birthday parties and funerals I'm afraid. Still in a hungover/grieving phase but I'll be back to regular updates soon!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, characters belong to whoever thought of them, meh. I'm going back to bed.

Spencer seemed a bit intimidated by Garcia, Hotch thought, well no, not intimidated but definitely wary of the bubbly, mothering woman. 

"Oh you look edible! So handsome, don't you agree, Hotch?" The blonde and pink haired lady cooed

"The clothes fit very well" Aaron nodded approvingly "thanks for finding them on such short notice too"

"Oh shopping is my expertise! Plus, Emily helped too" she grinned

Garcia reached out and stopped Spencer from fiddling with the buttons of the dark purple shirt and the boy pouted miserably. Hotch had soon found out that Spencer found clothes a bit uncomfortable from his long time being forced to be nude, not to mention his skin was hypersensitive so they had to be careful on the materials they bought for him.

Garcia had managed to find a soft bra for Spencer to wear too to help with the soreness, they were still thinking of ways to help ease that but Hotch couldn't think of anything apart from milking the boy, and Spencer wasn't very fond of that idea. But overnight his breasts had swelled again and Spencer complained that his nipples were red and sore, and leaking slightly which just made the soreness worse 

"Are you ready to go?" Hotch asked and Spencer nodded mutely, he looked anxious and nervous

Hotch lead Spencer down to the SUV with a hand on the small of the omegas back, Spencer looked at the black car warily, Hotch would place money on it that Gideon had used one of those to abduct the boy. "It's ok, I'll sit in the back with you" he said

Garcia drove them back to Hotch's house while the two men sat in the back in silence, Spencer staring out of the window seemingly in awe at everything. 

"Where's my mom?" Spencer whispered the question

"She's with the people you left her with, Spencer, in Las Vegas" Hotch informed him "she's okay, Garcia looked in on her carers, they say she's fine"

"Did she even realise I was gone?" Spencer asked miserably, Hotch just leaned over and squeezed his hand 

When they arrived at the house Garcia bid them a good night after giving them a suitcase full of clothes and a message that Emily and Morgan wanted to visit soon to check in on how Spencer was. 

Hotch unlocked the front door "come on, Spencer, I'll show you around. Jack's with his aunt right now but he should be back tomorrow morning"

"Kids don't like me" Spencer told him as he toed off the shoes Garcia had given him and left them by the door before taking off the coat and hanging it on the coat rack

"Jack loves everyone, you'll get along fine, I'm sure" though that was a worry Hotch had, but no matter what Jack came first

Hotch showed Spencer a tour of the house, the kitchen and the bathroom and the three bedrooms. As soon as the tour was finished and he was situated on the living room floor Spencer started to pop the buttons on his shirt. 

Hotch frowned "you can sit on the sofa, if you like?" And Spencer looked up at him slightly surprised

"Um... can I-can I take this off? Please?" He pulled at the shirt, disregarding what Hotch said "I'm sore"

The alpha hesitated for a split second at the request then stuttered a "er, yeah, sure" before going into the kitchen to out on the coffee machine "do you want coffee?" He called back

"Y-yes please" the quiet call came back and when Hotch returned to the living room he found Spencer shirtless and inspecting the stitches on his stomach. He kneeled down on the floor and put the mugs on the coffee table

"You might have to wear a shirt tomorrow when Jack comes home, I mean, he's only young but-" then Hotch thought about it and shook his head "actually it probably won't matter too much around him, but if Morgan and Emily come tomorrow then you'll have to put on a shirt"

The boy just nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Jack was too young to really understand nudity, in fact jack spent half of his time running around the house with no clothes on at all. 

As Spencer sipped on his coffee slowly, trying not to drown in it or burn his tongue, Hotch notice that his nipples had started to leak again. A milky bead of liquid formed at the tip before rolling down the soft flesh. The alpha in Hotch was howling, ever since Hayley had died he'd been alone and omegaless which was lonely amd painful, but he'd gotten through it. But now, sat before him was a sweet young omega, obviously fertile and unbonded and to Hotch's horror all he could think was "mate him, mate him, mate him"

Spencer was a victim, an innocent, far too young boy who had been subjected to horrible, horrible things. Hotch needed to stop thinking about things like that. 

"Sorry... I-.. I'm making a mess, I'm sorry- this is why I shouldn't be allowed in the house-" the omega stuttered as he realised he was leaking

"It's okay, Spencer. It's not like we can't clean it up, it's perfectly fine. Here, have a tissue and we'll try to think of a way that we can make you a little less sore" Hotch passed him a tissue and Spencer hissed through his teeth as he cleaned himself up a little

"I don't like the suction cups..." Spencer said weakly "they hurt and leave bruises"

"That's fine, we don't have to use them. What about your hands? Can you do it with your hands?" Hotch suggested

Spencer looked a little uneasy about that suggestion "won't it just... go away? The milk? I've never lost.... I've never lost a litter before" he said quietly, his voice shaking

Hotch leaned his back against the sofa and patted the space beside him, Spencer hesitantly crawled over and let the older man put his arm around him. "It will but it'll take a while and you'll be sore for a month or so. But if we release the pressure a little bit then it won't be so sore"

The omega nodded and tried to pull his knees up to his chest but found that hurt his stitches, he winced and laid his long legs back out. "Come on, the floors hard, we can sit on the sofa" 

"I'll make a mess-" Spencer blurted

"I have a son, I know how messy things can be but that also makes me an expert on how to clean things up" Hotch smiled warmly as he helped the boy onto the sofa

Spencer looked a little awkward being on the sofa, making Hotch wonder if Gideon had ever let Spencer sit on anything other than the floor. He knew Spencer had been inside the cabin since the boy had said he'd seen the pictures inside but maybe that was only a fluke. 

"Jason didn't let me on the furniture" Spencer said quietly, answering Hotch's unspoken question "I was always too dirty, he didn't want me making a mess. Not that he let me inside very often, only when I was sick or the weather was too dangerous to be outside when with-pup" 

Hotch wasn't sure what to say about that. Gideon was-... cruel. Unusually cruel. Hotch slipped his arm around the omegas shoulders again and let Spencer shuffle close to his side, the boys face hidden in his neck. 

"Things will be better now, I promise" Aaron said as he placed a kiss into the boys hair "you can stay here for as long as you like and I'm never going to treat you like a broodmare"

Spencer didn't reply because he was too busy crying, his hands clutching at Hotch's shirt and his face pressed into the crook of his neck. And Hotch held him close and petted his hair until he eventually drifted off into a deep sleep, exhausted physically and emotionally.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abrupt ending and lots of spelling mistakes, cut me some slack please im trying

When Spencer woke up he felt groggy and confused. His chest hurt and his shirt was wet and sticky, he scrunched up his nose when he realised he'd leaked more milk in the night. Aaron said he was working on a solution but that'd been two days ago. 

Spencer had been staying at Aaron's place for two nights now, today being the third day. He was currently curled up underneath the covers of the alphas bed, Aaron had insisted on taking the spare room, claiming that the alpha smell on his bed would help Spencer sleep, even though Spencer was a bit uncomfortable being on an actual bed. Beds were weird, but nice, and warm, and it all smelled like Aaron so... Aaron smelled really, really good. 

The omega sat up and cringed at the warm trickle that ran from his nipple down to his stomach. He'd left another wet patch on the towel he'd placed down to stop himself from soaking the mattress with milk while he slept. Why on earth Aaron let him on the furniture was beyond him. Using the towel Spencer cleaned his chest up a little before changing into a soft, loose bra and a clean shirt. Hed shower after breakfast so no need to get dressed just yet.

Aaron was already up apparently, Spencer could hear him in the kitchen brewing coffee. Spencer found that he still loved coffee, he used to drink a lot of it when he was in college, he'd been working towards so many qualifications at one time that he often spent many nights awake doing schoolwork instead of sleeping. Spencer padded out of the bedroom and went into the kitchen to find Aaron was still in his shirt and boxers whilst cooking some bacon. 

"Hey" Hotch smiled when he realised Spencer was stood yawning in the doorway, he poured the boy a cup of coffee and sat it on the breakfast bar "how did you sleep?"

"I-um-" he blushed and hid his face behind his long hair "keep leaking"

Aaron chewed his lip and nodded "I think I might have a plan for that, actually"

"Not...not suction cups?" He asked meekly

Hotch shook his head "No. No suction cups. I think we should try with you using your hands, do you think you could do that?"

Spencers eyes widen at that, _use his hands?_ "but-but that's wasting puppy milk-"

"It'll be okay, Spencer, I promise. We can try it and if you really don't like it we can try another way" Aaron said gently

The omega nodded even though the idea sounded a little strange to him, why would an alpha want him to get rid of his milk like that? Sure, Spencer wanted it to go away but he was taught (by his mother admittedly) that omega milk was healthy and alphas treasured it. Or maybe it was because Aaron wasn't _his_ alpha. 

"Also, Jack's coming to visit here today" Aaron reminded him

Oh god... that could go disastrously. Kids were known to hate him. Then again, so had dogs. 

Spencer had heard a lot about Jack, what his favourite food was (spaghetti), what his favourite movies were (ironman trilogy), what his routine was like (he wakes up around 7am, has breakfast then does whatever the hell he wants all day because Aaron is a big softy and lets him get away with everything, then bed at 7.30pm)

He'd remembered it all by heart, even with his eidetic memory, and he'd even read a few cookbooks whenever Aaron had gone out to the shops. Spencer knew that to make a good impression on an alpha you had to seem like a house _goddess_ , that was another thing his mother haf taught him. Alphas like omegas would can cook and clean and pop out kids, and be _good with the kids_

And really Spencer's mom had taught him how to cook and clean indirectly since after his dad left she stopped looking after herself so Spencer had to do it all anyways, standing on the step to reach the cooker, learning that bleach burns your hands if you don't wash it off quick enough. So he had cleaning down to a fine art, he was very good at cleaning. Cooking he was mediocre but he could learn, he knew the basics and he was a quick study!

Popping out kids? Spencer wasn't really sure how to grade his self on that. 

"Spencer? You alright?"

Blinking to clear the fog Spencer glanced up from his long gone cold coffee to see that Aaron was looking at him worriedly "sorry" the boy said automatically "sometimes I get caught up in my own head" he explained with a blush

Aaron gave him a warm smile and said "that's alright, I was just wondering if you wanted to go give my idea a try now?"

Spencer nodded hesitantly and got up to follow Aaron over to the sofa where a few towels had been placed. "Okay, Spence, you wanna take your shirt off then?" The alpha said as he sat down beside him

He unbuttoned the shirt and slipped if off his shoulders before unclipping the bra and removing that too. His breasts were so much larger than what they'd started off like, it was ridiculous! They were heavy, swollen and sore. His nipples were red and already wet, and-

And why was Aaron staring like that?

"A-Aaron?" Spencer asked nervously

Hotch drew his eyes back up guiltily, another thing Spencer didn't understand. "Um, did you want me to call JJ to do this with you?"

"No" the omega said quickly "No, thank you"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable-"

Spencer grabbed Aaron's wrist securely, fearful that the alpha would get up and leave "please?" He begged

Hotch hesitated for a moment before nodding "okay... okay then. Let's give this a try, yes?" He took one of the towels and folded it over Spencers lap while he wrapped the other around his middle, just under his breasts. "There we go..."

"What now?"

"Now.. I need you to just to, um, palm them" the tops of his ears were going pink, was he embarrassed? Spencer immediately began to worry that he was doing something gross

But the omega did as he was told. He started at the top just below his collarbone, moving the heels of his hands in a circular motion. That wasn't too bad but it didn't release any milk so Spencer went lower to the fleshier part of his chest, this time he could feel the soreness and a small drop of milk appeared from his nipple. 

"That's it, Spencer, you're doing well. Did you want to go a little bit lower?"

Hesitantly Spencer did as he was told, massaging his flesh with the pads of his fingers. His breasts really hurt doing this, he felt like they would bruise from the simplest touch. But more milk was coming out in a slow trickle, dribble down onto the towels. 

Spencer looked up to see that Aaron was staring again, mouth ajar and his cheeks going pink. "A-am I doing it right?"

Aaron nodded "you're doing great, Spencer. Is it helping?"

Spencer shrugged "feels like im going to bruise myself"

"You're hypersensitive, but you're doing just fine. Keep trying, hopefully this will ease the pressure a little" Aaron told him

So the omega kept it up, palming and massaging but it was aImost like his body knew it was wasting precious resources and was hardly allowing any liquid to pass. 

Spencer decided to try and pinch his nipple, maybe if he tried to get the milk out that way it would come faster? He took a red, chapped nipple between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed "ahhh...." he hissed at the stinging pain. He dropped his hands and whined in defeat

"Hey, it's okay, Spencer..." the alpha soothed "maybe your body just needs to get used to losing milk? We'll figure it out, don't worry we can try again later"

The younger boy nodded and sighed, he saw Aaron shift awkwardly on the sofa before he picked up and placed a pillow in his lap, playing with the cushion idly- strange behaviour for Aaron. 

..

When Spencer came out of the shower he was wrapped up in one of Aaron's old dressing gowns, it was white and fluffy and way too big on him but the tie kept it all in place. Not to mention it smelled like Aaron too.

He heard voices in the kitchen, Aaron and someone he didn't recognise. Spencer wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, did Aaron want people to know he was here? Jason always made him hide unless it was someone from the market. So was he supposed to hide or was this one of those moments that his mother told him about, where he was expected to go stand by his alphas side and be shown off like a trophy? Spencer didn't know, Aaron wasn't even _his_ alpha. And Spencer didn't think he'd make much of a trophy wife anyways. 

"Spencer?" He heard Aaron call, he looked up to see that the alpha was stood in the kitchen doorway looking at him curiously "hey, would you like to come and meet my sister-in-law, Jessica?"

"Um... do I have to put clothes on?" 

Aaron chuckled and shook his head "no, you're fine" he smiled

Spencer nervously followed him into the room to fine a pretty beta woman sat at the breakfast island with a small child in her arms. "Hi, you must be Spencer. I'm Jess" she smiled sweetly

"H-Hi... its nice to meet you.." he replied quietly as he averted his eyes to the ground

The kid wriggled in his aunts arms and make some weird noises, Spencer reckoned he'd upset it already "alright, Mr Wriggles" Jessica laughed, she gave the baby to its dad

"You wanna say hello to Jack?" Aaron asked

Spencer shook his head quickly and backed up, he could hear his mothers nagging tone in the back of his head saying: _Good omegas know how to handle children, Spencer, we're naturals with dealing with them and all alphas want an omega who can find their way around a tantrum_

"Children don't like me..." Spencer told them

"Says who?" Jessica asked

"All the children on the earth, probably" Spencer mumbled and backed up even further when Aaron came closer with Jack


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, jack, what'd ya make of spencer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unsure of what to make of this, tell me if it's weird or not?

"This is terrifying" Spencer announced, wide eyed and curled up in the corner of Aaron's sofa. "I'll drop him and he'll cry and you'll think I'm a bad omega and honestly it'd be better if I just didn't-"

Aaron placed a bubbly looking Jack on Spencer's lap before taking a seat beside him. Spencer automatically raised his hands to hold Jack's shoulders to make sure the 2 year old didn't slip off his lap. Jack stared at him curiously and Spencer stared back looking nervous. 

"Jack, this is daddy's friend, Spencer" Aaron told the boy in that voice that everyone talks in when they speak to kids

Jack just continued to blink at Spencer for a few moments

"This isn't working-" the omega began to say but then Jack shifted forwards and leaned up to touch spencers face with his chubby little fingers "oh... um..."

Aaron laughed "that's alright, he just needs to get used to you. We haven't had an omega in the house for a long time"

Spencer nodded and let the toldder touch his face and pull his hair until Hotch scolded him with a "jack, pulling hair isn't nice" which Jack replied with a pout and Spencer thought he was going to start crying. 

"That's okay, I can deal with hair pulling, honest its fine" he said quickly hoping to prolong the crying

Jack giggled at him and tugged his hair again but leaned forward too much and toppled, falling into Spencer's chest. He winced a little at the pressure and felt his nipples leak slightly at Jack leaned against his breasts. 

"You want me to take him or are you okay?" Aaron asked

"I think we're okay... I think. Is this normal?" Spencer gestured to the toddler that was nuzzling his front

"He did that with Hayley... I think it's okay" he shrugged, not really sure

Jack was pressing his face to the front of Spencer's dressing gown, grabbing at the soft fabric before letting go and grabbing again. Jessica had said Jack had been a bit cranky while staying with her so Aaron had imagined this meeting a lot more chaotic but this was going well. 

Spencer rubbed Jacks back gently while the boy wriggled around in attempt to get closer, he felt the warm skin of the boys cheek on his collarbone and realise the top of his dressing gown was coming undone. "S-sorry, you said I had to be dressed when-"

"No, it's okay. I dont think he understands nudity just yet anyways" the alpha shrugged "it's okay, Spence"

Jack was still nuzzling away happily but had started to murmur to his self "what's that Sweetie?" Aaron asked

"Smell mommy" the boy said simply

Spencer blushed pink "s-sorry" he started to apologise again

Aaron smiled sadly and brushed Jacks hair out of his face "Spence smell like mommy, does he?" He turned his smile to Reid "well... that could help"

The more Jack wriggled the further the top of the dressing gown became loose and the more milk leaked from Spencer. The omega made a comment that he was going to drip milk everywhere but Aaron had just shrugged and said that there would be a lot more mess at dinner time. 

Just then a little hand slipped inside of Spencer's dressing gown and rested on the soft flesh of his breast

"He likes to explore" Spencer said with a tiny smile

"Yeah well, he's normally exploring toy boxes, not omega breasts, I promise" Aaron said with his own blush

"You'll get sticky hands, young man" Spencer warned, Jack looked up at him and grinned cheekily

"Smell like mommy" Jack repeated

Spencer flinched slightly as Jacks hand brushed over his wet nipple "come on, Jack, stop that" Aaron chided "no putting your hands down omegas tops without permission"

Jack pouted, an angry frown on his face, he grabbed onto Spencer's breast defiantly "smells like mommy!" He protested, tears welling up

"Its fine! Aaron it's fine" Spencer jumped in "I don't wanna make him cry, he's just scenting me that's all, it's okay"

Jack nodded, not really knowing what Spencer was saying but understanding from his tone that Spencer was om his side. 

"You can pass him back whenever you feel uncomfortable, you know?"

"It's okay" Spencer said as he rubbed Jacks back again. It was nice to hold a child close, his omega instincts screamed at him to love and protect and hold, so he did. Spencer cuddled jack close to his chest even though it put pressure on his boobs and let the boy touch and move around all he liked. 

Jack nudged the fabric of the dressing gown away with his face until his could place his cheek against the fleshier bit of Spencer's chest, the dressing gown was loose enough now that it exposed his breasts completely. Aaron tried not to look too intently but it was such a perfect picture. 

His son sat in the lap of a pretty, young omega, nuzzling against the boys heavy swollen breasts. It was like those old paintings that hung in the smithsonian, of pretty, fertile omega men and women who were sprawled around naked and graceful.

Jack mouthed at Spencer's tit lazily, moving around until he latched onto a nipple. At the first suck Spencer jerked in surprise "o-oh- what-?" He looked at Aaron for guidence 

"You okay, Spence? Want me to take him?" Aaron said but his eyes were glued to Jack as he suckled

"W-what do I do?" The omega worried

"Are you okay with him doing that?" 

Spencer looked down at the boy who was really too old for breastfeeding "I don't know... children at this age should be on solids"

Aaron chuckled "he is, but this is okay in small amounts if you're okay with it? Omega milk is very good for children of all ages" he said

Spencer felt Jack sucked a little harder "here.. try like this..." he moved them both around until the milk flowed easily into Jacks greedy mouth

Aaron watched in amazement as Spencer helped Jack to suckle with so much care. It was beautiful, really. He shuffled closer on the sofa until his and Spencers thighs were touching, reaching out he ran his fingers over Jacks chubby cheek with a fond smile. "See, you're a natural already" he said to Spencer

The boy blushed and ducked his head so Aaron put his arm around him to comfort him "he definitely likes you, that's good, really good. Wasn't sure what I was going to do if he didn't. He may be young but he can hold a grudge. But he probably won't let you out of his sight now"

"This is nice... a nice change to be able to breastfeed. I was worried we were gonna have to use suction cups" Spencer said, surprising Aaron by relaxing into his hold

Aaron rubbed his thumb over the omegas mating gland on the side of his neck making the boy shiver but relax further "in the afternoon we could change him to the other side and see if he takes it? It's good for the both of you. He gets good milk and you hopefully will be able to wear a shirt without being uncomfortable" 

Spencer laid his head down to rest it on Aaron's shoulder, tipping his neck so the alpha could rub his spot better. He sighed contently "I like living with you. You let me on the furniture and you pet me, I like that. How long am I allowed to stay with you?"

"As long as you like, Spencer" Aaron told him, kissing his temple.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy time skip, only by like 2 weeks tho. Gotta get this story moving along somehow.  
> second half of this chapter will be up soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad to hear my last chapter didn't seem overly weird!
> 
> my email is: nicoleb96@hotmail.co.uk  
> if anyone has any questions, comments or suggestions but doesn't want to comment here then hit me up! I reply to all emails :)

Hotch was getting into a routine with Spencer and Jack, it was nice to finally have a routine since he was always flying out on a case he hardly ever had a chance to figure one out. But the one they had now was working well. 

He'd get up around 7am and get breakfast on, Spencer would emerge at the smell of coffee and after two cups he'd go wake up Jack for breakfast.  
Breakfast was probably one of Aarons favourite times of the day, when they'd all sleepily eat toast together and figure out what they'd do for the rest of the day. Jack would drop jam covered toast all over the floor and Spencer would nearly fall back to sleep at the table. Aaron would pretend to read the paper but- Spencer was so messily beautiful in the mornings. His bedhead messy hair, his low cut soft shirt that he slept in showing his collarbones, his sleepy yawns and awkward, tired shuffles. Most mornings Spencer would drink more coffee than what seemed humanly possible and he'd get toast crumbs everywhere as if he was the two year old at the table. 

Spencer always insisted cleaning up after breakfast, washing the dishes, wiping the table and then mopping the jam from the floor. Aaron would go sit in the living room and get some paperwork done while the omega then went for a shower and to get Jack dressed. 

Aaron was beyond happy that Jack liked Spencer, he could only imagine the hell that they'd be going through if Jack hadn't gotten over the separation from Hayley. But luckily he had, the toddler was over the grieving period and was ready to attatch his self to a new omega, and maybe... maybe Aaron was too. 

Once everyone was washed and dressed they'd figure out what to do next, some days Aaron took them out for the day. Spencer liked museums and historical places, but Jack preferred the playground. So they'd go out in the mornings to the smithsonian then come home for dinner and then in he afternoons they'd take jack to the playground until he got cranky and needed a nap. Spencer himself also needed naps. 

They had gone to see spencers doctor last week for a check up and they'd been told that he needed lots of food, fluids and sleep, and that he needed to take it easy. But at the moment Spencer was having trouble sleeping, nightmares and he was unused to such a soft bed. They had offered him sleeping pills but Spencer had decided against them for some reason, Aaron suspects that Gideon might of drugged him before and left him feeling distrustful of pills. 

"Jack asked if we could go to the park today" Spencer said as he sat down on the sofa

Aaron smiled as he left his paperwork on the coffee table. He'd finally convinced spencer not to sit on the floor and Spencer was slowly starting to refuse less. "Sure, we could go after lunch if you like?"

Spencer nodded before giving out a tiny yawn "sure, he's playing in his room right now" he told him

Aaron saw him yawn again "did you get much sleep last night?"

Spencer shrugged "some, I could take a nap later if that's okay? He asked

"That's fine, Spence, you don't have to ask permission to take a nap" he smiled softly. Spencer asked permission for almost everything still, even to go to bed at night. Aaron was slowly breaking him out of that habit. 

The omega blushed and ducked his head making Aaron chuckle "we have a while before we have todo anything, why don't you take one now, then you won't be exhausted when we go to the park" spencer nodded, liking the sound of that plan but was a little surprised when Aaron took the blanket from the back of the sofa and spread it over him "here, you take a nap while I finish off my paperwork"

Spencer curled up with his head by Aarons thigh, he could smell the alphas intoxicating smell as he wrapped the blanket around him, tucking it under his chin. He jumped when Aaron started stroking his hair but relaxed when he realised it was for petting and not to hurt him. "Wake me up in half an hour?"

"Sure" Aaron agreed, already knowing he'd let spencer sleep for an hour. 

Soon, Spencer was asleep and dreaming. 

_The concrete was hard beneath his palms and bare knees, wet with something but still gritty and filthy. The wind was chilly and bit at his bare skin giving him goosebumps and making him shiver. Spencer wasn't sure where he was, everything was black with this blindfold around his eyes. The smell was familiar, damp, smoky, wet dog..._

_His head jerked back as the leather around his throat was pulled tight, he yelped at the pain as his head was pulled back impossibly far. Suddenly a hot, rough tongue ran over his neck, tasting his skin and getting salivia everywhere. The tongue was too long to be human, too much slobber and stank of dog food. The muzzle of mutt nuzzled under his chin, still lapping and drooling. "Come on, you dumb dog. This way" someone said, a womans voice prehaps?_

_The dog was tugged away and Spencer felt the fur brush along his side. The dogs head ducked underneath his stomach to investigate Spencer's cock, flushed and leaking from his heat. The omega groaned as the long tongue stuck out and licked over the head of his cock, tasting his precum._

_"Does he taste good, boy? Come here, he'll taste better here" the dog was tugged away once more and Spencer heard them shuffling around until suddenly his knees were nudged apart by a boot, spreading him wide._

_Slick ran down his thigh and Spencer was red in the face from embarrassment. He'd never hated his secondary sex so much. The dogs handler was instructing him to mount but the dumb mutt was too busy licking up the slick from Spencers thighs. "Fuckin dog..." the owner muttered "here-" Spencer yelped as two fingers roughly entered him without warning "your dick goes in here, you idiot"_

_"If your dog don't hurry up and fuck him then I'm gonna do it" a beta guy called_

_"He'll do it! I paid for this session, I need some pups, proper ones not those swingfooted mutts my omegas keep popping out" the woman growled, a beta too. She pumped her fingers but never grazed Spencers prostate, not even once. He groaned in protest but got a harsh slap on the thigh for it._

_Soon Spencer felt the dog begin to mount, sharp claws digging into his ribs as the dog positioned itself. It's dick slid across his hole but needed guiding. Spencef tried to relax his body but couldn't when he was holding back his cries-_

_Spencer?_

_Huh?_

_Spencer!_

The boy jerked awake with a cry, unaware of where he was. A familiar alpha scent was nearby but his vision was too blurry to identify them "no...no, no, I don't want to, I don't want to-" he sobbed brokenly

"Ssh, Spencer, it's alright. You're safe now, safe here with me and Jack." Someone pulled him up and onto their laps, strong arms wrapping around him securely. Spencer struggled for a moment until he remembered who jack was

"Aaron?" He sniffed

"Yeah, it's me, Spence. You're okay, you're safe we me" lips pressed to his temple

Spencer dropped his head into the crook of Aarons neck and took in his scent, drinking it in. The alpha didn't say anything when Spencer licked his neck so he continued on licking and scenting while Aaron rubbed his back and stroked his hair, muttering promises of safety and comfort. Spencer was clutching on desperately, nuzzling so close it was like he was trying to climb inside of Aarons soul. 

Aaron rocked them gently and hummed like he did whenever Jack had a nightmare or was upset. 

"Dogs. It's always dogs" Spencer whispered, sounding terrified

"That'll never happen again, I promise. It'll never happen again. I'm going to keep you safe" Aaron swore

"Please... please" The omega whispered, tilting his neck to expose his mating gland

Aaron leaned foward, cupping Spencers cheek in one hand and leaving the other on the boys hip. He nuzzled his neck and licked gently, tenatively, scenting him


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY WAS THIS NOT UPDATED SOONER CHRIST ALIVE I AM SORRY

Spencer was avoiding meeting the rest of Aarons team. Every time Aaron brought it up he'd pretend he had to do something, he had to shower, had to clean the kitchen, was jack calling? He was avoiding it like the plague but Morgan and Prentiss were asking to come round, so were JJ and Garcia. 

Aaron was going to ask today and get an answer and he knew how to do it without Spencer scampering off. 

The omega was curled up in the corner of the couch, a blanket around his shoulders and Jack scooped up his arms. Aaron stood in the door for a moment as he watched them, Jack was suckling again while Spencer watched Doctor Who reruns (he was trying to catch up on what he missed). His breasts had been a lot better lately, not leaking as much and not half as sore as they had been. 

Aaron came to sit down beside him, slipping an arm around his waist. Spencer leaned into him and yawned "hi" he said quietly

"Hi" Aaron smiled "has he been feeding for long?"

"About 20 minutes I think" Spencer looked down to see that Jack was looking sleepy and content, hardly sucking anymore "on and off. I think I'm running out" he frowned

Aaron lifted a hand to cup Spencer's free breast, the skin soft and warm in his hand. "Another week or two?" He guessed as he squeezed the heavy flesh in his hand until a bead of milk appeared at the nipple

"About that" the omega agreed, he shifted in his seat so his chest was more accessible. Aaron grabbed the cream from the table and dabbed some on his finger and thumb. He massaged the cream in by gently playing with Spencers nippled, softly pinching and rubbing his thumb in circles. The omegas nipples had become chapped and sore so JJ had given Aaron some cream that she knew worked, Spencer preferred it when Aaron put it on for him and the alpha had been unsure if he was crossing a line at first. 

"There's a new guy at work, kinda. Well, he was retire but he came back" Aaron mentioned, he'd gone back to work a few days ago but they had brought someone else in to help since Aaron still needed days off and couldn't go out on the jet yet. 

"Oh, is he nice?" Spencer asked curiously

Aaron nodded "his names David Rossi, I've known him years but we haven't spoken since he retired"

"David Rossi? The author?" The boy's eyes lightened up 

"You've heard of him?" Spencer nodded enthusiastically and then went into a twenty minute rant about how he had read all his books when he was in college and thought they were brilliant

"So you wouldn't mind going to his house this weekend with me and Jack? He's invited us all to dinner. JJ and Garcia will be there..." he tempted

Spencer paled slightly and chewed his bottom lip "I um... I dunno... I'll go with you" he mumbled

"You don't have to come if you just think it'll please me, Spence. I want you to have fun there, okay? Not spending the whole night hoping you're making me happy" the alpha explained

The younger dropped his head and cuddled Jack a little closer, he was silent for a time apart from the slight hitching of his breath whenever Aaron grazed his thumb over his nipple. Jack had fallen asleep so Spencer moved his face away from his breast, laying his cheek against his collarbone. "I'm gonna go put Jack down for a nap" he said quietly

Aaron sighed as he watched Spencer leave, he really wanted to get Spencer talking to people again and if there's ever a group of people he'd trust the most with this situation it'd be his team. Spencer came back to the couch after putting Jack down which surprised him, he thought he'd hide in the bedroom for sure. 

"Will you do the other side now?" He asked in a small voice, holding the cream out for Aaron

"Sure, come sit down with me"

Spencer shifted from foot to foot awkwardly for a moment before making a decision, another decision that pleasantly surprised Aaron. He straddled the alphas thighs and sat on his lap and as soon as he sat down he hung his head "am I heavy? I can move? I don't know why I-" he went to get off so Aaron placed his hands on Spencers waist gently

"This is fine, Spence. This way I can check on your stitches too" he reassured. 

He slid his hands up from Spencers waist and cupped both of his breasts in his hands, fondling them and caressing them until Spencer was breathing evenly and was calm again. Aaron squirted cream into both of his hands before rubbing it into both of the soft mounds of plump flesh. 

Spencer sighed softly and relaxed into it "I complained about them a lot but I think I'll miss them when they go" he admitted "Jack likes the milk and I know you like them"

Aaron looked up, his pinks tinting pink "I um-"

"Its okay" spencer said "natural alpha reflex, all alphas like it when they see an omega breastfeeding a pup. Plus, if you prefer the opposite primary gender then boobs are probably a nice thing to look at. Well, they are when they aren't all bloated and chapped like mind-"

"Hey your boobs are nice to look at" aaron said before realising what he had said and blushing harder

The boy on his lap chuckled "thanks. I like that you like them"

"You do?" The alpha asked as he rubbed his thumbs along the underside of spencers breast, making the boy shiver

Spencer nodded "I don't know why. Just... do. Maybe because I can tell when you look at them you don't just see bags of milk for pups, you see them as part of me. Or maybe because you let me feed Jack and think my milk is worth something to him. I dunno..." he shrugged "you like them, I can tell by the way you always come to sit with me when I breastfeed. It's not because you don't trust me with Jack, it's because you know you like to watch"

"I also get to do this afterwards" Aaron joked as he pinched spencers nipples between his fingers making Spencers breath hitch at the feeling. 

The boy laughed again and nodded "that too"

"Do you mind it when it I watch you? I never did ask at first, I should of-"

"I like it" Spencer nodded and pressed his breasts further into Aarons hands when he felt him stop touching "I like this too, feels good. Not sure how to explain it but it feels nice"

"That's good because now that I've started I don't know if I can stop" Aaron joked, Spencer grinned before dropping his head down to rest his forehead in the crook of Aarons neck, scooting closer to get comfy. Their hips and chests were flush and Aaron could feel the warmth of Spencers bare chest through his shirt. He moved his hands around to spencers back and hugged him close "I know what you're doing by the way" 

"No you don't" Spencer said childishly

"Trying to distract me with sweet talk and cuddles so I won't remember to check your stitches" 

"What stitches? I don't have stitches- Aaron, no! They're fine!" Spencer squealed when the alpha swiftly moved him to the side and laid him down on the sofa, he'd done it so quick Spencer still had his legs wrapped around Aaron's waist. 

Spencer grabbed at his shoulders to stop him from moving back to look at the stitches and tried to tug him down. "No, no, no, Aaron" he panicked "it's fine, honest"

"If I don't check-"

"You don't need to check!" The omega whisper shouted, eyes getting teary

"Hey..." Aaron cupped Spencers cheek with the hand he wasn't using to hold his self up "it's alright, I know you hate me checking but it's okay, Spence..."

Spencer squeezed his eyes closed and let go of Aarons shoulders. The alpha moves back a little, enough to trail his hand from the boys cheek to his breast, rubbing there to take his mind off the stitches. Aaron looked over the stitches, they ran from the middle of his belly to the bottom, ugly black threads and brown bruising. 

"I've never miscarried before, I promise, never. I always carry to term, normally carry to term, this was the only time I didn't. I'm a good omega I swear, I'm not infertile, I'm not, I'm not, I'm not-" Spencer started to ramble, panicked and tearful

"I know you're not infertile" Aaron said as he moved back up to pet the boys hair "you are a good omega. A perfect omega. You're so good, always so good. You didn't carry to term this time because Gideon abused you and left you to starve, that's why and no one expected you to carry to term. Even if you couldn't whelp anymore it wouldn't mean you are a bad omega, it would just mean you were different and that'd be okay. You'll always be a good omega to me, Spence. Okay?"

Spencer nodded but was still crying, he pulled Aaron down and the both of them squished together side by side on the sofa, the omega hiding his face in the crook of Aarons neck while the alpha petted him gently. "Your stitches and clean and fine, keep them like that, yeah? You look after them well, just like you look after Jack and me so well"

"O-okay" Spencer sniffled

"Ssh, let's take a nap." He raised a hand to stroke Spencers hip and kept petting until Spencer was almost asleep

Just when Aaron thought Spencer was gone the boy whispered "I want to go to your friends this weekend..."


End file.
